


Fighting Dirty (Chinese Version)

by d7b7



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-21
Updated: 2012-08-21
Packaged: 2017-11-12 14:47:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/492343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/d7b7/pseuds/d7b7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>擦枪走火</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fighting Dirty (Chinese Version)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Fighting Dirty](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/11034) by Wicked3659 (Optimus Bob). 



> Original Author: Wicked3659 (Optimus Bob)  
> Translated by dong7bang7  
> All rights preserved by original author.

**耍贱招**

  
铁皮站在训练室背光的角落默默看着爵士一遍遍演练战斗套路，平日从容冷静的破坏专家显得心烦意乱甚至有些垂头丧气。铁皮敢说他的注意力压根不在这儿。战斗训练要求绝对的专注，你应该释放愤怒和挫败使之成为动力，而不是被它们影响、拖后腿。   
  
爵士在一次跳击中失去平衡，他低声咒骂着踉跄几步，铁皮忍不住叹了口气。   
  
“你做的不对。”   
  
小个子的汽车人被吓了一跳，转过头看向铁皮，有些尴尬：“你站在那里多久了？”   
  
“够久了。”   
  
爵士烦躁的哼哼。“如果你只有这一句建议，现在话说完了你该走了。”   
  
“可能你忘了，这里是我的训练室，也是我给其他汽车人特训的地方……要走开的不该是你吗？”武器专家平静的语气有些刺耳，不过最终爵士还是耸耸肩让了步。“好吧……”他咕哝着向大门的方向抬脚。   
  
铁皮拦住去路。“站回去摆好姿势。”   
  
“什么？”   
  
“我说站回去摆好姿势。”   
  
通常爵士会不太认真的回敬几句，但铁皮看起来没有刷嘴皮子的心情，加之他又是汽车人中最优秀的战士，一对一极少有人能胜得了他——爵士叹了口气，摇晃着回到训练室中央拉开架势。   
  
铁皮一边审视他的姿势一边绕到背后，脚掌踢动支撑重心的那条腿。“再拉开点。”接着他又用双手握住爵士的腰胯向前推压。“放低重心。”   
  
爵士习惯性的往后靠，背脊撞上铁皮，发出金属碰击的清脆响声。   
  
“我说的是放低重心，不是向后。就是重心的问题导致你落地时失去平衡。”   
  
爵士轻哼一声照做了。姿势的改变加大了腿部压力，敏锐的传感器立刻向处理器发出信号。“有点儿痛。”   
  
“痛就说明做对了。”铁皮露出一丝笑容，“现在——进攻！”   
  
爵士飞快的瞥了他一眼，前冲起跳。这一次爵士的动作流畅极了，重心转移全在控制之中，落地时纹丝不动，他不由咧嘴笑开了。铁皮点了点头，转身准备离开。   
  
“呃……铁皮……？”   
  
武器专家回头望去，爵士站在原地，有些窘迫的揉着颈背，“你能……再帮个手不？”   
  
“你刚才做的不错了，爵士。”   
  
“不是这个，我是说真正的练习，比如……一对一比划下？”   
  
铁皮挑起一边眉弓，有些被逗乐了，“你想和我对战？”   
  
爵士嘿嘿一笑，祭出激将法。“你要是应付不来的话……”铁皮接下战书，沉声道：“看看是谁应付不来，小家伙。”   
  
“你在看什么，救护车？”警车走上观景台，向站在边缘张望的同伴发问。

 

* * *  
  
“爵士在训练室很久了，我让铁皮去跟他谈谈。看来铁皮完全忘了我说的话……”   
  
警车顺着他的视线望去，下方不远处的训练室里，战斗正酣。   
  
铁皮他从后方用手臂缠紧爵士的脖颈上提迫使他处于腾空状态，心里颇有些惊讶。通常打到这一步大多数对手都会选择认输放弃，但被困的破坏专家依然使劲挣扎着，妄图靠蛮力摆脱束缚。   
  
“不对！”铁皮呵斥道，“我他渣的说过什么来着？首先你只会让自己更痛，其次就算挣脱你也没法第一时间稳住重心。”   
  
困窘和挫败让爵士的面甲开始升温，铁皮强壮得多也更有经验，刚才他充分利用了这两个优势，虚晃一招然后出其不意攻击空挡，最后用压倒性的力量制住爵士。不过想这样就让破坏专家降服是不可能的，爵士露出狡黠的笑容，突然停下挣扎，手臂绕到铁皮右腿后方，对着膝盖的关节用力一扯。铁皮怒吼着向前踢腿，爵士趁机挣脱，转身掐住对手的脖子脚下一勾，一声巨响后，武器专家倒在了地上。   
  
不等他回神，爵士一跃而上，用手肘卡住铁皮的脖子，迫使其向后仰头，喘着气问道：“认输了？”   
  
铁皮的光学镜闪了闪，这个姿势让他有种要窒息的错觉。不待视线重新聚焦，他的手指闪电般击向对手腰臀部位的装甲缝隙。爵士大叫一声几乎惊跳起来，紧接着一阵天旋地转，等光学镜重新上线时，他发现自己已经被掀翻在地。铁皮跨坐在破坏专家身上，膝盖压住他的上臂，充分利用了体重优势桎梏对手。   
  
他居高临下饶有趣味的欣赏了一会爵士徒劳的挣扎，末了得意的笑了：“是你输了。”他弯下腰，扣住爵士的手腕，还想再说些什么，突然爵士奋起全身的力量屈膝撞向他的背脊，铁皮顿时整个上半身向前冲去，脑袋几乎砸中地面，他飞快的调整姿势第一时间稳住重心，但这个小变故还是让爵士挣脱了一条手臂。   
  
“放弃无谓的抵抗，爵士，有句话叫做见好就收。”   
  
“还没完呢。”爵士坏笑道，重获自由的那只手忽然摸上对手胯裆部的装甲。武器专家整个僵住了，难以置信的瞪大了光学镜，直到被对手推倒在地上。   
  
“这是作弊！”他咆哮道，面颊一阵火烧。   
  
爵士的笑容又扩大了几分。“很有效不是吗？”   
  
“你耍贱招！”铁皮怒气冲冲的站起来。   
  
爵士若无其事的调侃他：“应付不了啦？老人家？”   
  
铁皮猛地飞起一脚，爵士哈哈大笑敏捷的躲过，并试图跳到对手身后。但他没想到的是，刚刚跃过铁皮的肩膀，大个子突然一把抓住他的脚踝，硬生生把破坏专家从半空中拽下来，甩到对面的墙上。   
  
不等爵士反应，铁皮猛冲上前用身体压制住他，他们的底盘互相刮擦，高热从一具机体传到另一具，爵士依然不放弃挣扎，但铁皮就像磐石一般，不仅没有松动，反而压的更紧实。他甚至用膝盖顶开爵士的双腿，仗着身高差距迫使对手无法触及地面。   
  
“老人家？”铁皮哼笑，震动通过紧贴在一起的机体带动爵士。破坏专家咽下一记喘息，激烈的对战早就让他彻底兴奋起来，而这一连串的推搡扭打更是为高热的线路火上浇油。他突然意识到铁皮的脸凑得有多近，从对方通风孔喷出的空气有多么炙热……   
  
“放弃了？”   
  
他盯着铁皮明亮的光镜，感觉到一波又一波热量自对方机体涌来，一个疯狂的念头突然闪过处理器。   
  
“你……你就只有这点本事？”爵士喘着粗气挑衅道，立刻感到来自对手施加的压力又加大了几分。他痛楚的闷哼一声，冷却风扇的转速继续攀升，内部线路热烫的几乎像要烧起来似地。   
  
“你会知道的。”铁皮深吸口气，粗长的手指从爵士腰侧的装甲缝隙潜入施力。突入其来的刺痛令破坏专家拱起肩背，而姿势的改变令他几乎是跨坐在铁皮的大腿上，对接区的护板与对手的腹部护甲剧烈摩擦，火星四溅。   
  
爵士凑上前，脸孔几乎要碰上对方的。“那就让我看看……”   
  
他没有给自己和铁皮更多思考的机会，一手从后方抵住对手的头盔，狠狠咬住眼前的嘴唇。武器专家惊讶的大吼一声，试图甩开他。爵士早有防备，两手用力圈抱住铁皮的脖子，双腿盘起勾住他的腰部，舌头趁机探入铁皮嘴中纠缠吸吮。   
  
铁皮还在试着推挤他，发声器咕哝有声，但爵士丝毫不肯松懈，甚至摆动腰胯在他的腹部研磨，引得铁皮内部系统的过热警告一个接一个往外蹦。

 

* * *  
  
“我从没见过这样的训练方式……”救护车边说边往身侧撇去一眼。警车没有回答，光镜盯着训练室中的镜像。他还想再说些什么，突然一记巨响把救护车注意力拉回下方的训练室。

 

* * *  
  
铁皮怒吼着把爵士摔到地上压住，爵士趁机侧头啃咬对手脖子上的管线。当他松口时，几缕能量液自细小的切口渗出，粘连在嘴上。破坏专家探出舌尖缓缓舔过下唇，随即被另一张嘴吞噬。铁皮的吻从他的口舌下滑到脖颈，手指在护甲下摸索，没有放过任何一个节点，抚摸、拉扯、掐捏。   
  
爵士在粗鲁的爱抚下颤抖，发出带着鼻音的呜咽声，传感器对感知的判断于欢愉和痛楚间徘徊。铁皮的手指继续向下，忽然插入他的臀部护甲缝隙戳刺线缆，快感烧过爵士的每一根电路，他猛烈的颠簸身躯，抬起胯部，盘在武器专家腰上的腿用力绞紧，冷不丁一个扭身跨坐到铁皮的腹部，重新取得上位。武器专家的对接板接缝后已经渗出了些许润滑液，爵士能在大腿内侧感觉到它们的热度。   
  
铁皮恼怒的低吟，同样不愿屈服。他们在地上翻滚，为了控制权扭打角力。直到处理器中只剩热意和欲望，动作失去章法，变得狂乱而不顾一切，对接板收起，他们彼此挤压，享受机体互相摩擦时被击中般得快感。   
  
在稍稍停顿的瞬息，爵士咬住下唇抽出铁皮的能量管，管身由于液压向上笔直竖起，更多的润滑液自顶部滑落。而铁皮回应般的颤动化解了爵士的最后一丝紧张。他弯下腰，用手托住管身上下套弄。   
  
铁皮的吼叫在高涨的欲望中低沉嘶哑，光学镜锁住爵士的，机体战栗。   
  
破坏专家贴上他的音频接收器低语。“认输？”   
  
狂暴的咆哮声顿时充斥整个训练室，一股强大的冲力自他身下的机体爆发，把没有防备的爵士撞飞出去。他震惊的张大嘴，只一愣神的功夫，便被顺势欺近的武器专家抓着颈背提起。爵士吃痛的挣扎，紧接着又被摔到一边的墙根处。铁皮一步一步向他逼近，脸上满是欲望，爵士靠着墙面喘息，痛感激发更深层的快感，他自己的能量管从收起的护甲后刺出，淌下一股又一股润滑液。   
  
铁皮挤进他的两腿间蹲下身，手指沾起润滑液，送进口中舔舐。他拉近爵士深吻，破坏专家在呻吟中咽下属于自己的味道。   
  
铁皮拉着他站起抵到墙上，手指绕到两腿间因为润滑液湿滑的接口。护目镜对上光学镜，气息紊乱。一秒后，爵士猛然拱起腰背脑袋后仰，铁皮的手指突破对接口，撑开内部管道向深处顶去，有力的抽插推送起快感的浪潮席卷爵士。   
  
“唔！”他揪住武器专家的肩胛喘息，用力之大连手下的装甲都微微凹陷。铁皮又送入第二手指，爵士放声吟叫。“用……用力……”   
  
铁皮龇牙低咒，被破坏专家撩拨的几乎不能自已。他抽出沾满润滑液的手指，双手固定住爵士的胯部，将能量管对准不断向外低落液体的对接口。爵士兴奋的全身打颤。   
  
“进来……铁皮……进来……”他催促勉强停下动作的武器专家，气息破碎，“拜托……”   
  
铁皮欣然遵从，能量管突破接口顶入痉挛的管道，粗壮的管身研磨过内部的每一个感知节点。爵士发出宛若窒息般的嘶叫声扭摆翻腾，铁皮收紧抓握他胯部的右手固定，几乎完全退出能量管，只余头部在接口内，不等爵士抗议，又粗暴的直插到底。   
  
爵士甜美的呻吟伴着铁皮顶撞的节奏在室内回荡，武器专家凑上前吻咬他的脖颈。爵士的手指沿着铁皮颈背敏感的线路爱抚，令得另一具机体埋在他的肩窝处低沉叹息。   
  
铁皮顶撞的速度越来越快越来越用力，但又在将爵士逼上临界点后慢下。破坏专家无助的靠着墙面，无意识的摇晃脑袋在过载的边缘徘徊。就差那么一点……他挫败的低吟，感到铁皮腾出一只手握住他的能量管上下抚弄。   
  
能量管和对接管道同时被刺激的强烈快感模糊了爵士的视线焦点，前方快速的套弄，和内部每一次都插入最深处却刻意缓和节奏的能量管几乎要将他逼疯了。   
  
“呃……铁皮……别……别再戏、戏弄我了……！”   
  
“说出来。”铁皮粗声要求道。   
  
爵士茫然的看向他。   
  
武器专家咧开嘴，咬住爵士脖子上的管线，含混的命令。“认输……向我认输。”他完全停下了进犯的动作，爵士绝望的扭摆腰胯，几乎被挫败的灼痛吞没。   
  
“我……我认输……呜……我认输！”他哭叫起来，死命拽住铁皮，嗓音由于过度使用沙哑。“动啊，动啊……求你了！”铁皮满意的哼笑，在爵士的尖叫声中猛挺胯部。   
  
他的抽插比之前更狂暴，手指配合着在爵士的能量管有力的上下。破坏专家收紧圈住他腰部的双腿痉挛，护甲终于不堪重负，在被缠紧的部位爆开一条裂纹。铁皮大叫一声，痛楚混合着快感犹如烈火一般，他关上光学镜，过载就在眼前。   
  
再一次全力的冲撞，铁皮在爵士的内部喷射，他的咆哮几乎让整个房间震颤。破坏专家的嘶叫声加入进来，滚烫的液体充斥他的管道，而铁皮还在下意识的继续抽动能量管。极致的快感一波又一波涌向全身，爵士僵直起机体，终于跨过临界点。他勉强保持意识，内部管道在过载中反射性的痉挛收缩，挤压铁皮的能量管。武器专家的机体又一次剧烈震动，很快就达到了第二次过载。他抱着爵士跪倒到地上，一时间训练室中只剩下他们气促的喘息和冷却风扇高速运转的嗡嗡声。   
  
爵士跨坐在铁皮的膝盖上亲吻他的下颚。他们的液体混合在一起浸透了彼此的下身，并沿着装甲的缝隙渗透，铁皮的能量管为这景象在爵士的内部抽动，破坏专家冲他挤挤眼。   
  
“你才赢了一局呢……”   
  
铁皮困惑的看着他，爵士用力一推，他向后仰去连忙用手肘支撑住地面。“什——？”   
  
“三局两胜不是更好？”   
  
铁皮瞪大光学镜被他压倒在地。

 

* * *  
  
救护车和警车目睹了整件事。警车震惊的倒坐进椅子里，不敢相信训练室里的两个家伙又开始在地上翻滚，呻吟声即便在观景台也能听得一清二楚。   
  
警车居然到现在还没当机，救护车对此印象深刻。他向前者看去，发现对方按揉眉弓似乎试图与自己的处理器抗衡……胯部对接板后渗出的润滑液在光线下泛起微光。   
  
原来如此。医官靠近毫无防备的战术家推翻他的椅子，压住过于震惊无法反应的警车。   
  
“让我帮你。”

  
  
完


End file.
